Tiffany Kavanagh's computer
is a computer that appears in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is in the restricted wing (underwater facility) on Rifleman Bank Station, and belongs to Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh. Login / Password The computer has a security rating of 5. Login: tkavanagh Password: sgsulpkt E-mails RE: Serious Concerns FROM: Bob Page TO: Tiffany Kavanagh I understand your concerns, Tiffany. More than you know. The loss of life IS tragic... but in the long run, necessary. We have to keep our eyes on the future. And I'm not talking about 15-20 years. This project is of the utmost importance to the immediate future. Monitoring Omega requires extreme amounts of computational power. And Heaven is almost set to open to the public... and THEN there are geothermal stations! Only the O-C-M even approaches the sheer data-crunching capacity needed to run those operations. I know it may seem callous to consider these things ahead of human lives, but these projects will save so many more lives! There ARE other avenues I am looking into. Certainly if we don't see clear-cut improvements coming out of Rifleman Bank we will terminate the project and pursue another course. I've spoken with Gary about this. I think he agrees, but we have to pull together if we're going to get anywhere. For now... You're right. Absolutely. The numbers we're seeing, the losses, are unacceptable, but I shudder to think what it would be like without someone like you on the team. Someone who sees the human side of the equation. I know I haven't completely assuaged your concerns. There's no way I could do that without asking you to go against your character and completely ignore your empathy towards these people. What I AM asking you to do is to stick with us and USE that empathy. You're our conscience, Tiffany. We need you. Gary needs you... Please. Hang in with us. BP AND!!! How many times have I asked you to call me Bob? :) Bob Page President and CEO Page Industries Tiffany Kavanagh (btwks052@rbs.versalife.org) wrote: >Mr. Page, > >The situation at Rifleman Bank is unacceptable. >I fully understand that we are somewhat >responsible to Belltower for our continued >research in this field, but the means they are >using does NOT justify any successful results >we may achieve. In fact, I'm not convinced >that their ultimate goal is in keeping with what >your organization stands for. At least I would >hope not. > >I've spoken with Gary at length about this and >I believe he is of the same opinion. These must >be another way! We are KILLING people here. > >Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh Onion Insta-Messaging Autosave FROM: Gary Savage TO: Tiffany Kavanagh This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: >refugeekiwi: You there? >refugeekiwi: Are you already landed? >savage: no. Still on the sub... Any word from your sister? >refugeekiwi: She said she'd be there. Sandra's reliable. >refugeekiwi: Gary... I don't think I can do this anymore. >savage: what are you talking about? >refugeekiwi: You KNOW what I'm talking about! >savage: ... >savage: I'll be back before you know it, if I can convince Bob that this is a dead end... >refugeekiwi: WHat's happening here is... He's a monster Gary! >refugeekiwi: It IS a dead end. And even if it isn't, nothing is wordh what we're doing to these women. >refugeekiwi: I wish we'd never joined with VL! This isn't what I signed up for. >savage: Tiff... This isn't Bob's doing. We were sent in to clean up the project. If it can't be done... >refugeekiwi: Do you really think they'll can it? >savage: They will if we find an alternative. >refugeekiwi: Reed or nano? >savage: You know the one I think has the most potential. >savage: just hang in there a little longer. And no grand gestures! >refugeekiwi: Yes boss ^ o. Supplies? FROM: Workstation 25 TO: Tiffany Kavanagh Tiffany, I'm about to send a supply requisition to VL for the next series of tests. Burke has already put us on notice that the ships will be docking as soon as the storm breaks, so things will get busy in here. Also, I'll be leaving the base for a few days, so you'll have to handle the preliminary tests. Bob wants to meet face-to-face about our progress. He's also bringing a Mr. Everett... probably one of his backers. Fingers crossed that I can convince them to look into nano- or at least to get a look at the Reed research. I can't shake the feeling that we're spinning our wheels here. Try to not butt heads with Burke until I get back. Gary RE: Special request FROM: j.maxwell@HQ.belltower.net TO: Tiffany Kavanagh Jesus Tiffany! I know you introduced me to Kathy, but I could get in a LOT of trouble for even looking at these records, let alone sending them to you -- Please - Delete and forget this once you've had a look!!!! I'm not sure how much help it'll be anyway. Looks like it's been altered for consumption - by who, I couldn't tell you. Who is this guy? Some kind of spook? BTW. Where are you? Any chance we can all get together soon? The kids have been asking about 'Aunt Fannie' Love J ********** CLASSIFIED ********** Subject: XXXXXXXX Nationalty: XXXXXXXX Age: XXXXXXXX Record: *West Point Academy - XXXXXXXX *USMC Base Camp Pendleton - XXXXXXXX - MOS 0317 (SSP) *USMC 1st Recon - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX - Dishonorable discharge (XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX) *Belltower Associates XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - Project XXXXXXXXXXX Psychological Evaluation: Charismatic, leader Iron-willed, able to compartmentalize Detail oriented and methodical Seems to exhibit fairly sexist tendencies Physical: *Systemic Augmentations - Advanced Sentinel Medical XXXXXXX - Advanced Dermal Plating XXXXXXXXX *Ocular/Cranial Augmentations - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXX *Other - Artificial Skeletal (particularly cranial) remodeling/restructuring via experimental C-nano tubules ******* END ******* Jerry Maxwell Personnel Management Belltower Associates, LDN Tiffany Kavanagh (btwks052@rbs.versalife.org) wrote: >Jerry, > >I know I said I'd never collect on that favor, >but I REALLY need your help. You've been at >BT for a few years... What are the chances >of getting your hands on someone's personnel >files? > >Specifically, Pieter Burke. This is asking a lot, >but you know me... I would NEVER ask if it >wasn't absolutely necessary. > >Love to Kathy and the kids, >-Tiffany Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link computers